In many industrial environments, such as warehouses, robots are used for storage and retrieval of items. In warehouses, customized shelving racks are designed and constructed for storage of items. The shelving racks typically have multiple vertical levels. Each vertical level typically is divided horizontally to provide individual, compartmentalized storage slots into which items, such as pallets, are stored. The robots, also designed and constructed for that particular warehouse shelving rack environment, move both vertically and horizontally between the shelving racks, place the pallets in the shelving racks for storage and also pick up and carry the items away from the shelving racks during retrieval.
Original design or changes to the items, volume of items, size of items, shelving racks, compartments, levels, pallets, robots, functionality, or warehouse workflow can require substantial design, redesign, construction, and/or retraining. This invention addresses these and other issues.